


"Look, I might be evil, but even I have standards."

by ScytheMeister7



Series: 30 Dialogue Prompts - April [1]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 'Evil' Mark, FBI Jack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 17:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10518156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScytheMeister7/pseuds/ScytheMeister7
Summary: Prompt One: Evil Mark shows his good side





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, this idea came from me being yelled at by a good friend of mine when I mentioned I wanted to fill 100 prompts. She talked me down to 30 and I decided that it would be a good idea to do it in April since there are exactly 30 days. I hope you enjoy. Some will be sad, some will be fun, but I do wish you like them all.

“....you're saving the kid?” Mark stood slowly with a young boy cradled carefully in his arms. He couldn't be older than maybe three and was much too skinny to be healthy. Jack was bewildered. 

“What did you expect me to do? Kill him? Look, I might be evil, but even I have standards. There's no way I would just leave him here by himself.” Mark stated, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack would have nodded, but they were talking over a voice call and Mark couldn't see him. 

“So what? You drop him off at a police station and that's that? Never thought you had a soft side…” Jack said, though the last part was mostly to himself. Mark huffed.

“No,” he started. “I'm going to take him with me.” At that, Jack glared at his monitor that was recording the call. There was no way he could let a criminal take such a young child. 

Jack had known Mark for years. First, he'd gotten close to the other man by working undercover, but when Jack had been figured out, Mark refused to talk to anyone but him when it came to dealing with the FBI. They were friends in some weird twisted way, though neither really mentioned that fact. 

“Mark...you can't.” Jack started. Mark rolled his eyes. 

“And how exactly are you going to stop me? If I give him up, he'll be put into hellish foster care and will hate his life and probably end up like m–” Mark stopped.  _ Shit.  _ He realized belatedly that he'd been about to reveal too much. “He’d end up somewhere bad.”

Despite Mark’s attempts to cover up his fumble, Jack had caught on. The way Mark had talked about foster care...it was almost like he'd gone through it himself. And his cut off sentence… To Jack, it sounded as though he were about to say the boy would end up like  _ him.  _

Mark had only ever revealed his first name while Jack had been undercover (not even sure if it was his real name) and thus had always had untrackable records. 

The foster care thing had been an interesting observation, one Jack would look into very soon. 

“So you'll raise him? How do you plan on doing that with your current... _ career _ ?” Jack asked. He was trying to get Mark to see that he was making a mistake taking this kid with him. Mark was an  _ assassin for hire.  _ How the hell could he hide that?

Jack could almost hear the grin in Mark’s voice as he spoke. 

“I was thinking of a vacation, actually. You guys have been getting especially close lately and my business is quite lucrative so I can take a lengthy break if I choose.” He said. Jack almost sputtered in disbelief. If Mark left the field now, their chances of ever finding him would be greatly reduced. 

“Mark…” Jack warned. 

Mark smiled at the kid in his arms. “See ya, Jack. Maybe we’ll talk again.”

The call cut out


End file.
